Darker Than Expected
by gilmorekitten
Summary: Alexis Potter isn't good. She's very, very bad. She's dating Ginny Weasley and sleeping with Voldemort. She's murdering, torturing and crucifying. Really-is there anything she can't do?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

AN: Chapter 1 of Darker Than Expected.

* * *

Her name was Alexis—and nobody ever knew who she was until it was too late to save themselves. No one expected the truth when they looked at her. Alexis was darker than most and used that darkness to guarantee those who had hurt her would be hurt in return.

At nearly sixteen years old, Alexis was already a very powerful witch—once she'd had the goblins take off all of the blocks that hid her true power from her. Blocks that had no appreciation for.

It was the summer before her sixth year at Hogwarts and, much like the previous summer, she had immediately headed for Malfoy Manor when she disembarked the train. Her girlfriend, Ginevra Weasley, had joined her this year.

Both young teens had been declared missing a week ago when, in fact, they were lying on the beach in France, enjoying the ocean waves around them and watching the boys play volleyball.

Ginevra, of Gin as her friends called her, watched her lover carefully. Her hair, naturally blood red, was currently an ocean blue and her eyes, usually emerald green, were violet.

Nobody at Hogwarts knew yet, but she was a metamorphmagus. Not that she used all of that talent on raids. No, she changed her hair to be black as night but left her eyes. The last thing people saw before the killing curse was her Avada Kedavra green eyes.

Then again, no one at Hogwarts knew that their savior was dark yet either. Well…no one that had thought of Alexis Danielle Potter as a savior. Their friends definitely knew. Draco had reestablished that just last night when he had interrupted the couple's alone time to tell her that they were staying in France for another two weeks.

Gin had known that Alexis' wand tracer had been removed the summer before, but upon arriving at the Manor, Alexis had taken her wand out of her pocket as well and demanded that Voldemort, or Tom as he had said to call him since Alexis did, remove her tracer as well.

Gin had thought she would see her girlfriend cursed, but luckily, Tom appeared to be used to her demanding things. He had laughed and just removed the tracer before levitating Gin's wand back to her instead of handing it back to Alexis whom had pouted.

Gin turned her eyes from her lover to Draco and Blaise. They were playing volleyball…but were doing horribly at it. She was fairly certain they were just trying to hit each other with it. Theo was around here somewhere, likely with Daphne, as were Hermione and Adrian Bletchley. She was fairly sure Hermione and Adrian had snuck off for some alone time of their own. Pansy had gone to change into her bikini as she had been down the beach doing something or other and Luna was somewhere around here but no one was really sure what she was doing.

Gin had been slightly surprised when Draco's parents had sent ten teens, all ten of them coupled off, to France without any supervision but, at Alexis' request, had made no mention of it. Since then, she had come to realize that this was perfectly normal for the rich families and was the reason why the Malfoy's even had a beach house in France.

The house had been beautiful and shocking when they had arrived. There were six bedrooms in the house, each with their own ensuite bathroom. There were two kitchens, twelve house elves, a livingroom, a game room, a library, two studies, and an indoor pool.

They had all ignored the indoor pool in favor of the ocean.

Alexis and Gin had changed into their bikinis immediately after dumping their bags in the livingroom with a half-assed order to the house elves.

Gin smiled slightly. She was definitely enjoying this and would do so for another two weeks. Then, when they did go back, there was a raid that they were going on that had been planned as Alexis' welcome home party. It was on her relatives.

"Lexi?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go in the ocean."

"Ugh." Lexi groaned but got up for her girlfriend, a half-hearted glare on her face. "Draco! Blaise!"

Both boys came to her easily.

"Yes princess?" It was Draco who gave the endearment. He had always seen Alexis as a younger sister.

"Mmm, not you. Blaise. Carry me into the ocean. Gin wants to go in. Dray, you can carry Gin."

The boys shared a look before Lexi raised an eyebrow. They immediately picked the two girls up and walked with them into the ocean.

Lexi had been asleep and was easily lulled back asleep. She didn't wake up again until the boys had carried them out to where the water rose to their chest and therefore up near the girls' throats.

Lexi flipped herself over into the water and swam away from Blaise. "Catch me if you can!"

With that one sentence, the race was on.

Hours later, the group would look back on those moments with fondness and even happiness. However, as they reentered the beach house with towels wrapped around their bodies, they were met by Narcissa.

"Tom has requested Alexis' presence."

Alexis gave a manic grin. "Raid?"

"On…" she glanced at Gin. "On the Weasley house."

"Who's home?" Was Gin's question.

"Your mother and youngest brother are the only ones home and the only targets. Should anyone else arrive, death eaters will disappear."

"Gin, love, you want to go?"

"Yes. My mother and brother deserve this."

Lexi clapped, slightly reminiscent of a child and immediately vanished on the spot. A moment later everyone could hear her moving around upstairs.

Within five minutes she was back. She was dressed from head to toe in tight black clothing, her hair was black with her eyes their natural Killing Curse green and her black cloak obscuring the rest of her.

"Guys. Get dressed. I wanna play." She whined. "I'll be at Malfoy Manor." She spoke the last words to the fire place, through some floo powder in and was gone.

* * *

Lexi arrived back at Malfoy Manor to utter silence. She shrugged and skipped through the Manor to the usual meeting room and waved her wand to slam the double doors open dramatically before she continued skipping in and plopped herself on the lap of the Dark Lord.

"You rang, Tommy boy?"

"Where's everyone else?" The death eaters gave a small gasp when he didn't, at the very least, attempt to shove her off of him.

She gave a pout. "Still getting dressed; we were in the ocean."

He chuckled and nodded before turning his head back to his followers and continuing to brief them and give them specific instructions on the Weasley home.

"Tom. We want to play with them so we want them brought back here alive and still sane. Pretty please?"

"You heard the girl."

"Goody! It also means my group can handle…borrowing some things from the Weasleys."

Tom laughed again and nodded indulgently. Alexis grinned before locating Nagini.

 _Nagini, come play with me. Tommy's boring. He has to tell his death munchers what to do cause they're stupid._

 _Where is your mate, little one?_

 _Getting dressed…she takes forever._

At that moment, Gin strode into the room, leading each of their friends in their respective pairs and causing Alexis to beckon to her lover. Gin stepped up to her and gave her a gentle kiss before smirking at her seat choice.

"They're bringing them back for us to play with, love. So we are going to concentrate on borrowing things."

"Borrowing?"

"Don't ruin my fun, love. You know I don't like it when people ruin it."

A woman laughed.

"Bella, hush. Tommy likes me more than you."

The woman stared at Tom who simply smiled.

"Well, is that true, my Lord?"

"Yes Bella it is."

"Why?!"

"She's not my servant. She's my friend and sister."

Well the friend part was true enough but considering Lexi had "played" with Tom before and insisted Gin join them, Gin wasn't sure how much they could be said to be like siblings. Everything else, though, pointed to siblings.

Lexi smirked and gave her lover an innocent smile. "Play time later?"

Gin sighed and nodded. Lexi was actually very mature and smart…however, she had a way of speaking childishly so that people underestimated her.

Which is precisely what all the Death Munchers were doing until, before their eyes, Lexi disappeared and reappeared over top of a Death Muncher who, moments ago, had been standing.

"Hello Peter. Since I can't kill red haired idiots yet, I'll practice with you." She gave him a smile and blew him a kiss before casting a spell that blew his bits off of his body, following by one that tore both of arms off at the elbows.

There were some disgusted sounds made while Peter Pettigrew whimpered and cried.

"Lexi, I think you're going to make my followers sick. Finish it please?"

Lexi grinned and cast a blood boiler and an inflation spell. She immediately stepped back to Tom again and her friends all cast their own shield spells along with Narcissa and Draco while Tom cast one of his own, frowning when she stepped out of the shield just as Peter's body blew apart, covering her in blood and gore.

"Lexi! You're a mess!"

She drew her finger through the blood, skipped over to MacNair, and smeared it across his face, intentionally smearing what was already there as well.

"You look good in red."

Then before he could stop her, she skipped back and plopped into Tom's lap. He facepalmed when he realized he was now also covered with the nastiness that had been Peter Pettigrew.

"Lexi!"

"Ooopsies, sorry Tommy." She gave an innocent puppy dog look and smiled when he sighed and shook his head. She knew she had won.

Lexi then got up, blew him a kiss and tackled Gin. "Can we play with Tommy later?"

Gin blinked and then nodded slowly before grabbing her girlfriend's arm and apparating with the rest of their group to outside of the wards.

* * *

All cast invisibility spells and touched Gin or Lexi as they crossed the wards because they were tied in and could cross without raising the alarm.

They all slunk into the house and made their way around as they took various things and took anything at all that Gin cared about.

"I want to go to Gringotts while we are out and about. I have some purchases to make." Lexi breathed her words into her lover's ear.

"Tom will be irritated."

"Tom will get over it."

Gin smirked and they all slinked back through the house, noting that the other Death Eaters had grabbed Molly and Ron and were apparating away.

Gin took a moment to remove her hand from the family clock and then they all disappeared again.

* * *

While everyone else apparated back to the manor, Lexi and Gin apparated directly into her account manager's office at Gringotts where she sat on the desk and sent a knocking charm at the door.

A few minutes later, a goblin walked in.

"Lady Potter, must you always sit on my desk?"

"Yes, Ripclaw. I must." Lexi smiled sweetly.

"Are you aware you're missing?"

Lexi looked down at herself. "I'm not missing. I'm in your office here in Gringotts."

Ripclaw rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Lexi?"

"Galleons. And to visit my vault."

Which one?"

"Family vault, pretty please."

"Very well. Put your invisibility charms on and follow me."

Lexi nodded and grinned, casting the charms over both her and Gin before they followed the goblin to the cart and then were taken to the deepest depths of Gringotts to Vault 1.

"You're in Vault 1?"

"Yes."

Gin raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend's shortness but was ignored as Lexi quickly entered her vault and began gathering various items into a bag that shouldn't have ever been able to fit all of them.

On their way out of the bank, Ripclaw handed Lexi a card that looked like a muggle credit card which made Lexi grin and grab Gin's arm before apparating back to the Manor.

"Tom!" Lexi screamed the man's name before releasing her girlfriend and running through the Manor.

Gin entered the meeting hall two minutes later to find Lexi giving Tom a lap dance that made her mouth dry immediately. Damn her girlfriend was hot.

Tom, for his own part, just groaned in irritation. "Lexi! Quit trying to turn me on! I'm not sleeping with you until later!"

Lexi pouted but finally sat still.

"And you're late."

Lexi looked at him innocently. "I needed to visit Gringotts."

Tom sighed and kissed her cheek. "Fine."

Lexi grinned and looked to where her new target practice lay with their eyes displaying full on horror.

"Hello Molly and Ronald."

Ginny stepped up beside her girlfriend as they faced the two that she once considered family.

"Mum. Brother dearest."

* * *

AN: I like this Ginny/Lexi pairing. Not sure what else I like. Lexi's childishness. I like that.


End file.
